


Demonic Delights

by notHarold



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Yang Xiao Long, F/F, Minor Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notHarold/pseuds/notHarold
Summary: After a day of swapping ideas and stories of the many ways demons can fuck people with Weiss, Blake goes to bed with a head swimming with delicious ideas. This in turn leads to night full of wondrous fantasies of her own. Then it turns into a night with Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Demonic Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by talks with [Tumblingxelian](https://tumblingxelian.tumblr.com/)/[vase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase) and ideas derived from his discussions with [s-assy-girl](https://s-assy-girl.tumblr.com/) based on [this Whiterose pic](https://twitter.com/Yrolustre/status/1233161292124282881) by [Yrolustre](https://twitter.com/Yrolustre).

As Blake snuggled up under her covers, she couldn't help but feel satisfied. She made an unlikely friend in Weiss. Sure, she was a Schnee, but she went as far as summoning a demon to right the wrongs that her family's company committed. At the cost of a hand, Blake thought it was quite the deal. It wasn't as though Ruby had gone and cut it off either, only taking control of it from time to time. If Weiss managed to seduce an admittedly handsome demon and have mind-blowing sex too? Well, good for her. Blake sure enjoyed the details, and Weiss seemed to appreciate the ideas she traded for them. 

Unbidden, Blake's hands drifted over herself as she closed her eyes. How had Weiss described the sensation of Ruby puppeteering her hand? Like a magnetic pull? The force Ruby exerted on her could not be fought. Her hand moved as though Weiss wanted it to tease, and the rest of her body followed. Trying to change its pace, faster or slower, was fruitless. Weiss' hand only moved at the exact speed Ruby allowed it to. She brought Weiss to the edge and let her teeter there— made her beg for release. 

Blake laughed at how warm she had gotten over the recollection of Weiss' experience. Maybe a little release of her own was in order. Her habit of thinking of Adam soured her mood for a moment, but Yang's bright, fanged grin quickly jockeyed its way to the forefront of Blake's thoughts. Part of Blake shuddered at the idea of making light of a demon— fantasizing about her in her bed. It was dangerous not to treat her with the utmost caution, even in her dreams. The rest of her said that she was safe in her home, and the demon could do nothing to her there without first being formally invited inside. 

And if Blake thought that it would be fun for Yang to push her limits a little in the safety of her imagination? That was her business. For all she had told Weiss off about striking a deal with Ruby, she couldn't blame her. The sisters were gorgeous. Yang in particular shined like the sun. She lit up the room with her mere presence, and Blake always found it hard to look away. Her demonic nature hidden beneath the guise of an ordinary human only added to her allure. 

With a smooth, gentle pull, Blake loosened her sash. She imagined it was Yang's hands at work, opening her yukata and lifting the shirt underneath to drink in the sight of Blake's body lit by moonlight filtering in past the blinds. Her own body would no doubt radiate heat like no one else could. After all, with just the two of them, what was the point in hiding what she was. Blake knew hellfire flowed in her veins and horns topped her head. The glamor of human appearance must have been a chore to maintain too. It would be red eyes boring down into Blake as she pawed at her. 

How would Yang kiss her? Would she gently nip at Blake's lips with her fangs or would she direct them lower? The mere thought of Yang dragging them over her neck sent shivers through her core. Maybe lower still? Phantom kisses peppered the length of Blake's sternum. But would Yang stop there? 

Blake's hands followed the course her imagination charted. She traced the line she imagined Yang's kisses would draw. It crossed over her abdomen, swaying from one side to the other. Blake shed her panties as she imagined Yang draw lower, but her trail would slip to one side to pepper the inside of one thigh. She imagined trying to take the blonde by her horns to guide her attention to her sex, but it would be no trouble at all for Yang to deny her and instead place her attention on Blake's opposite thigh. 

"Yang, please," Blake moaned. 

"Since you asked so nicely." 

Blake's eyes snapped open at the words. Her mattress sank. All of a sudden, the heat, the weight of Yang over her, and her penetrating gaze were all too real. The only difference between Blake's fantasy and the reality looming over her was the lack of touch save for Yang's long blonde hair tickling the edges of Blake's face. A smirk all but confirmed that she had seen everything. 

"H-how?" Blake stammered. 

Yang leaned in close to whisper, "Names are powerful things, Blakey. You should be careful with them." She laughed. "Not that I mind you calling me like this, and better now than later, don't you think?" She slid a hand down alongside Blake's body, tracing her outline rather than touching her, but making her desire to do it clear. "It wouldn't be as fun if I arrived when you finished or right before you came. Just say the word, and I'll make your fantasy real." 

Blake shivered at the thought. Her body refused to listen to her, to push Yang away or to pull her in close. "I'm not striking a deal with you." 

The demon threw her heart back with a hearty laugh. "Of course not," she replied. "I won't charge you for something I want too." She calmed into a soft smile. "No soul-selling, no trades, just tell me: do you want me to pick up where you left off, or do I need to leave and go take a cold shower?" 

Blake gulped. Her mind raced. There were so many reasons not to. All the same, she couldn't deny that Yang was right here and that she wanted her as much as she did at that moment. The answer was simple and clear: "Please fuck me." 

"Gladly." 

Just like that, Yang set upon her. Deft fingers— thankfully blunt— plunged into Blake. Hungry kisses stifled her moans. She twisted and curled, trying to find the best position to meet Yang's touch, but it was no use. Every angle held some appeal, and Blake found herself paralyzed with the choices Yang dangled over her. She felt her knowing smile press against her lips. 

Yang knew Blake wanted more. In spite of that, her motions slowed, and with it allowed Blake to quiet herself and appreciate the subtleties in Yang's touch. She giggled when her moans turned into whining, wordlessly asking for more. Her gaze flicked down when she felt Blake's hand slide over hers, futilely trying to guide her toward the pace she craved, but Yang refused to cave, and there was no pushing her. 

Weiss was right. Trying to make a demon move was like fighting a brick wall. 

"Is something the matter?" Yang giggled. "Am I being too rough with you?" Her fingers slowed. "Are two fingers too many?" Blake whined when Yang immediately withdrew a finger. She knew Blake wanted more. Her lazy pace only teased Blake. It was enough to come, but it would be a climax she would take slowly and gently. Blake wanted something more intense— something that fit with Yang's earlier intensity. "I can't help you if you don't use your words." 

"Please." 

"Please stop?" Yang guessed with an impish smile. 

"Nooooo," Blake whined, curling up against Yang's chest and filling her nose with the blonde's scent. Surprisingly, it wasn't smoke and sulfur but lavender and sunflowers. "I want more. Please. Harder." 

Yang giggled. "How hard do you want it?" 

"Make me scream." 

The answer drew warm laughter from Yang. She planted a tender kiss on Blake's forehead. "I can do that," she said. In contrast to her words, she withdrew. Blake made sure Yang heard her disappointment. "I'm gonna make you scream, Blakey. A kiss won't stop your voice from waking up everyone on the block." She encouraged Blake to roll over onto her knees with her face in her pillow. "Are you ready?" 

At first Blake only nodded, but she quickly added aloud, "I'm ready." 

"Good." A firm hand directed Blake's face into her pillow, weighing on her gently for the moment, but ready to press when her voice leaked out. "Try to keep your wits." That was all the warning Blake had before Yang pulled her over the precipice in one fell swoop dragged her deeper and deeper into the depths of pleasure. 

* * *

Blake let out a shuddering gasp as she woke. A combination of sweat, her arousal, and her twisted sheets kept her snared. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she shucked off her covers and tried to locate a sense of calm. It had been a dream. 

A disappointed groan slipped out. In that moment, she felt as though a night with Yang would be worth her soul. Blake's breath caught in her, snuffing out her call for the demon. It was a bad idea. Aching desire argued against reason, and not for the first time, Blake lamented her lack of sex toys. 

The image of Yang, naked and full of desire, desire for Blake no less, burned in her mind. If Yang appeared before her in the flesh, she would give her anything. She was compromised— vulnerable. Where was Yang? Why hadn't she appeared to tempt her for a final time— _the_ final time? 

Again, Blake took a breath to call for the demon, but logic beat her down. Casual sex, no matter how sinfully sweet, did not compare to her immortal soul. Her hands would have to do the job. The conclusion made her pout, and in the end, she found it too large a task to take on. Instead, she rolled over, unsatisfied, and forced herself back to sleep. 

She could do something about it tomorrow. 

* * *

The next day Blake found it hard to look at Yang. Her dreams from the night before played over and over again whenever she looked her way. Worse still, every time Blake mustered up the will to so much as glance in her direction, Yang looked right back at her. Fear whispered into Blake's ear: "She knows." 

At lunch, Yang flagged her down. She tried to run, but Yang was quick. Human quick, but Blake felt as though some demonic power came into play with how easily she caught up. Yang's knuckles brushed against her arm, letting her know she was there and insistent on grabbing her attention. "Hey Blake?" she called, drawing on as many of Blake's senses as she could. Damningly, even the scent of lavender and sunflowers filled Blake's nose. "Can we talk a little? Just a quick thing?" 

"What?" she snapped as she turned to shoot a glare at Yang. 

The blonde grimaced and stepped back, raising her hands defensively. "Nothing bad, I swear," she assured her with faux nervousness. When Blake didn't respond, she beckoned her to lean in closer. "I'm pretty sure you don't wanna spread it around. Humor me?" 

Blake rolled her eyes, but obliged her. 

"If you're horny, call me before you get started?" she requested quietly. Blake sprang back in shock. "I know you didn't actually mean to call me last night, but I wanted to make sure things don't end up turning into a horror flick or something." She pouted. "And it looked like a lot of fun? So if you don't mind, let me know the next time you wanna do your thing?" 

Blake choked on her words. Dozens of thoughts raced through her mind. Where they were, what they were saying, what it all meant— all of it ricocheted inside her skull before Blake took Yang by the collar and pulled her close to hiss, " _You were there?_ " 

"Names are powerful things, Blakey," Yang quoted, looking anywhere and everywhere except in Blake's eyes. "You should be careful with them." Gingerly, her shaking hands clasped over Blake's. She struggled, but managed to pull herself back into eye contact with Blake. "But I wouldn't mind hearing you use mine more often." 

Wh—? Was Blake hearing Yang right? This was a prank, right? A joke? A seduction? A temptation? 

"No soul-selling," the demon swore as though she could hear Blake's thoughts. A warmth, gentle and soft arced through Blake— an oath bound in magic. "Just me and you." A thought struck her. "Well, me, you, and, uh, we can talk about the rest?" 

"Are you asking to date me or something?" 

Yang pursed her lips. "I mean, there's this nice seafood restaurant down on the waterfront, but if you're leaning more toward 'or something,' I know a nice toy shop downtown," she rushed out. "Look, you're hot and you say my name _just right_ —" 

"If you only have one night—" 

"Wanna go stargazing and have fish and chips on the docks?" 

Both of them clammed up at the immediate response. Blake refused to consider it. There was no way she would go out on a date with a demon. She was absolutely trying to manipulate her by acting like a nervous gay wreck that would act like she would be perfectly okay with being rejected only to bawl her eyes out the moment she thought Blake couldn't see or hear and drown her sorrows in— Fuck. 

"Alright," Blake sighed, releasing her hold on Yang. 

"You don't have to," she assured her. "Really, if you don't wanna—" 

Blake's hands slipped out from under Yang's only to reverse their roles. It was her turn to reassure Yang. "I do want to," Blake said. It wasn't a lie. The way her dream haunted her all but proved it. "I'm willing to give you a chance." She never had any concrete reason to distrust Yang beyond her demonic nature. Nothing bad ever happened around her or her sister. Blake cleared her throat and admitted, "I was actually hoping that you just wanted to have sex, but a date doesn't sound bad." 

It took a moment, but familiar confidence began to filter back into Yang. "The date doesn't have to stop at dinner," she chuckled. "And if you really want it, it'll give us something to talk about. I'll pick you up at five?" 

"That sounds wonderful." 

And then Ruby and Weiss ruined the moment with party poppers and kazoos.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a smutty one-shot of Blake getting her mind blown, but I am okay with how this developed.


End file.
